


The Language of Flowers

by idolatres



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fluffy as hell, Multi, art trade w/ a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: did you know back in the day women would exchange flowers with eachother, all buds having a unique meaning, keeping their love hidden but also public at the same time.





	The Language of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> art trade w/ my friend n__n
> 
> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/  
> my writing blog if you wanna talk to me!!!

        The sweet smell of flora and fauna fills the area, soothing tense nerves and rattled brains. There's a small table off to the side in the shop, two cups of hot honey tea cooling off. Sakura is seated at the table, watching Ino as she goes through inventory, cataloguing each bloom and blossom. The shop has been relatively busy today, lots of men coming in to get bouquets. Ino's been handling it well though, all smiles- but not afraid of telling some poor guy that he needs to hush and let the expert handle it when it comes to making a beautiful arrangement.   
  
  
      
    Sai took Inojin out, so it's just the two of them. Ino insisted Sakura come over, as the two of them haven't had time to catch up recently, with ongoing events and taking care of the kids. Sarada went over to Chocho's to spend the night, so it would've just been Sakura home alone. Sometimes she thinks Ino has a sixth sense, as she always knows when something is bothering her. She's also an excellent host, and the atmosphere she maintains in her little corner of the village is relaxing.  
  
  
    The sun's rays color Ino with bright hues of orange and yellow as it seeps in. The weather today is perfect, not too hot, a gentle breeze filtering into the store through the open door and windows. "Sakura, do you know what this flower means?" Ino asks, holding up a simple red rose.   
  
  
    Sakura smiles, taking a sip of her tea before answering. Her eyes squinting at the rose. She's seen roses plenty of times, but the ones Ino grows are always beautiful, and look like soft velvet. "C'mon Ino, you know I'm not the flower expert. I remember a little from training, but I'm more versed in herbs." She explains, resting her head on her hand.   
  
  
    Ino purses her lips, waving the rose back and forth in disapproval. "You could at least guess, it's a common flower!"   
  
  
    A common flower, yes, but trying to guess the meaning of a rose to a /florist/ is a bit weird, and Sakura doesn't feel like getting embarrassed this early on into their date.  
  
  
    She always sees roses when it comes to romance, whether in books or for holiday bouquets. "Love. I think it represents love."   
  
  
    Ino grins, snapping her fingers. "Got it!" She exclaims, placing the rose back onto the shelf with the others. "Red roses are all about love, deep love at that." She starts, walking over to take her seat across the table from Sakura. "Love, longing, desire... Red roses are very popular when it comes to lovey dovey couples."  
  
  
    Sakura lets out a nervous laugh, not sure where Ino is going with this conversation.  
  
  
  
    "Speaking of love..." Here it comes, whatever it is. "Have you heard from Sasuke at all?"   
  
  
    Her eyes immediately avert down,  staring at her own reflection in her tea. She realizes how melancholy she looks, and quickly puts a smile on her face, not wanting to ruin the mood.   
  
  
    "No, but I know he's busy."  
  
  
    This wasn't what Ino wanted to hear apparently, as she lets out an annoyed huff. "Honestly that man... he's hopeless." Her fingers rub her temples as Sakura chooses to take another sip of her tea, avoiding more talking. "Does he even know what today is?"  
  
  
    "Huh?" Sakura looks up at Ino finally. "What's today?"  
  
  
    "Oh I knew you didn't remember. I mean after all he's never even /home/ for it." Ino sighs. "It's Valentine's day, Sakura."   
  
  
    She feels her cheeks heat up from this realization. No wonder the flower shop was busy today. "Wait, really? Then why did Sai leave? Shouldn't you be spending today with him and Inojin?"  
  
  
    Ino laughs. Typical Sakura, always worrying about others before herself. "I told him to leave so we could spend Valentine's together, dummy." Ino finally starts downing her drink. "Sarada is with Chocho, you were gonna be home all alone! That's ridiculous."   
  
  
    Sakura scratches the back of her head, suddenly feeling very shy about this situation. Sometimes it feels like when they were still kids, Sakura is still a bud beside her as she blooms with vibrant, confident colors. They've both changed- but Ino still maintains the same air of confidence. It's admirable, something Sakura wishes she could do as easily. Ino tilts her head, and Sakura realizes she's thinking too much. She clears her throat. "No wonder Sarada was adamant about going over to Chocho's..."   
  
  
    Ino's eyes seem to glaze over, Sakura can't quite place what emotions she's feeling. A gentle smile gracing the blondes delicate features. "Sarada's a good girl, I only wish Inojin was more friendly with his classmates." She finishes her cup of tea before Sakura does, and stands up to go fetch the kettle to pour themselves some more. "I worry about him, he takes after Sai in the worst ways."   
  
  
    Sakura finally genuinely laughs, remembering how rude and awkward Sai used to be. Ino fills their cups back up and puts the kettle back on the miniature stove she keeps behind the counter. "Inojin's always been polite when I'm around, but Sarada has mentioned how he doesn't really have a 'filter' at school."  
  
  
    A dramatic sigh escapes Ino. "I wish Sai was helpful in discipling him. He leaves /me/ to do all the lecturing."  Sakura gives a sympathetic smile, and waits for Ino to come back to the table.  
  
  
    Except Ino goes back to the shelves, kneeling down to open up one of the drawers that's at the bottom of them. She glances back at Sakura a couple of times, who just gives a confused stare in return. "Close your eyes!" Ino barks, making the pink haired woman jump.  
  
      
    "Why?" Ino rolls her eyes, refusing to move from her position, letting Sakura figure out that Ino is ready to perch there for as long as it takes until she obeys. "Fine, fine." She huffs, turning her back to Ino, knowing full well she'll want to peek.   
  
  
    "Thank you~", Ino chimes, as the noise of paper crumpling fills the room.  
  
  
    "No problem, your highness." Ino laughs, muttering something about how she is royalty. Sakura's listening intently, Ino is walking back and forth in the shop, stopping in front of certain areas for a bit, then continuing her walk. Paper wrinkles, the sound of something smooth sliding against it. Sakura really wants to peek, but knows Ino will throw a fit if she does. So she fiddles with the hem of her shirt, licking her lips to try and distract herself from whatever her 'queen' is preparing.   
  
  
  
    Her heels click against the floor, coming closer and closer, until she can /feel/ Ino standing over her. "Alright! You can look." She chirps happily, and Sakura turns towards her.  
  
  
  
    In her hands is a bouquet, the wrapping is pink, with a purple ribbon tied around it. Sakura immediately recognizes some of the flowers in the arrangement she's prepared. White roses, and cosmos- specifically chocolate cosmos, the smell tickling her senses, making her crave some sweets. Sakura's beaming from ear to ear, not too sure about the other flowers- just the fact that Ino chose some cosmos for the bouquet... It makes Sakura /happy/, knowing that even though they had a rough childhood, some unnecessary spats- They're still best friends through it all.  
  
  
      
    Ino's one hand is still hiding behind her back, and Sakura leans around- trying to see what else Ino is hiding from her. Ino is grinning, finally revealing what she has, placing a small book on the table. It's an encyclopedia of flowers. "This is so you can learn more about flowers- specifically the ones in this bouquet." She starts pointing at the flowers Sakura is less familiar with. Small blue-purple hued flowers, with what looks like fuzzy white strings in the center of it. "This is a violet," she says, making sure Sakura is paying attention. "And this-" She begins, pointing to another white flower in the bouquet, "Is jasmine." Her hand wanders to another white flower- it looks like the white roses, but much smaller. "This is gardenia." Her fingers wrap around what appears to be small branches of Cherry blossoms, "You should know what these are!"  
  
  
  
    Sakura feels so fuzzy and warm, like she's still a teenager, receiving confessions from boys in school. Except it's just Ino, her and Ino- like when they were small kids, helping each other grow and branch out. "Cherry blossoms." She says quietly, hand reaching out to grab the bouquet.  
  
  
      
    Ino's hands wrap around Sakura's as she transfers the bouquet into her hands. Her skin is so soft and cool compared to Sakura's own hands- rough with callouses from training, hot from embarrassment over this entire situation. Ino squeezes her hands lightly, and then disconnects from Sakura, going to sit down across from her again. Her eyes are bright and clear, watching every slight movement Sakura makes with intensity. Sakura is still staring in wonder at the bouquet in her hands, completely enamored with it. It smells /so/ delicious and fresh.   
  
  
  
    "You can look up the meaning of the flowers when you get back home- okay?" Ino says quietly, her hand resting over the book on the table. "If you do it now it'll ruin the surprise." Sakura's head tilts at that- what surprise? Wasn't the bouquet surprise enough?  
  
  
    "Okay.." Sakura puts down the bouquet off to the side of the table, and places her hands on top of Ino's own. "Ino..." Her voice cracks, and she immediately wants to cover her face, but she's still, trying to seem as calm and collected about the situation as Ino is. Her hands twitch as Ino's fingers thread with her own. "Thank you."  
  
  
  
    Ino smiles, it's brighter than the sun today, warmer than Sakura's own skin, flush with embarrassment. The love radiating from her, is almost too much, it makes Sakura giggle, feeling like a boy in love for the first time. "It's no problem." She says, her fingers rubbing small circles into Sakura's hands. "If you wanna pay me back- you can go pick up some desserts for us to snack on together." Sakura huffs at that, eyes rolling in amusement. Ino laughs. "What? I don't know when the boys will be home, and I want some food!!"   
  
  
  
    "Fair point." They both take a swig of their tea, Sakura stands up, stretching her limbs. "What would you like?" She asks, as Ino puts the bouquet off to the side between the window sill and the table, so no one gets any grand ideas of trying to pick it out for their respective loved ones.   
  
  
  
    "Mm, strawberry shortcake. Maybe with some chocolates?" She wiggles her brows up and down- and Sakura has to resist the urge to laugh. "It's Valentines day, babe!" She exclaims, "Today's a total freebie day, screw diets. Let's eat well together."   
  
  
  
    Sakura nods in agreement. "True, very true." She wishes she could take the bouquet home already and put it in a vase, eager to read that little guide to see what Ino picked out for her. Those cosmos though- definitely made Sakura's stomach growl. Flowers that smell like legitimate chocolate- so unfair! "I have to admit, after smelling the bouquet- it really has gotten me hungry." She says, eyes scrunched shut. Ino laughs.  
  
  
    "Cosmos are amazing, just like you." Ino says with such confidence in charm, you'd think she does this regularly.   
  
  
  
    Sakura quickly turns around, making her way to the shops exit. "I.." Not again, she doesn't want to stutter anymore. "Okay, I'll be back with some food." She says, voice shaky and quick.  
  
  
      
    Sakura leaves and makes her way to the bakery. Meanwhile Ino deals with more customers, despite being one of the busiest days of the year for her business, she makes easy work of them all, getting them out within two minutes of their arrival.   
  
  
    When Sakura returns with her promised sweets, Ino's sitting down again at the table, patting it excitedly when she sees the cute white boxes from the patisserie. Sakura places it down in the middle, not even managing to get out a snide "for your highness" before Ino cracks it open and squeals with happiness at the strawberry shortcake. Sakura takes her seat, and opens up the other box, filled with assorted homemade chocolates. Ino raises her cup of tea, "To us!" She yells. Sakura picks up her own cup and gently knocks it against Ino's. Both of them grinning at each other. "To Konoha's most beautiful flowers, to our everlasting friendship, and to our beautiful families."  
  
  
    After their toast, they both waste no time digging into their treats. Making small talk in between bites, Ino dealing with customers in between. Sakura watching her the whole time, amazed with how Ino handles herself.  
  
  
    After spending most of the day together, Inojin and Sai finally came home. They brought back a tacky heart shaped container, filled with an assortment of chocolates. Ino had already threw away any evidence that she had ate some sweets with Sakura earlier. Happily accepting the gift, wasting no time in digging in. She offered some to Sakura, but she declined. Already feeling like Ino has done too much for her. She gathered her belongings and made her way home, wishing Ino a happy valentines on her way out.

 

* * *

 

  
  
    Now Sakura is sitting in front of the TV, bouquet in a vase on the side table. The noise coming from the soap opera on tv filling up the room with talking and dramatics- the perfect white noise as she thumbs her way through the flower guide book Ino gifted her.  
  
  
    She still remembered the meaning of Cosmos, after all the years that have passed, that moment she shared with Ino as kids still shines and sparkles. She still read the definition of it though, some footnotes off to the side mentioned that chocolate cosmos mean "i love you more than everyone else." It made Sakura smile, heart beating in her chest, feeling butterflies take flight in her stomach.   
  
  
    White roses had several notes written beside them. "Eternal love", "Purity", Sakura feels her mouth go dry, her heart pounds a bit more, feeling incredibly giddy with each definition she reads.  
  
  
  
    Violets had some crossed out sections, making Sakura wonder who had this book before her. Inojin? The handwriting was a bit messy. Blue violets- symbolize devotion, and Sakura finally picks up on the recurring theme within this bouquet. Her cheeks a beet red, not sure if Ino knew what she was doing when she made this bouquet.   
  
  
  
    But it's Ino, of course she knew what she was doing. Ino would never make mistakes when it comes to her arrangements....  
'  
  
    Jasmine has natural associations with love, the notes around it have little hearts doodled. Gardenia means secret love.   
  
  
    And finally, cherry blossoms- her name sake. The pink popping against the coloring of the rest of the bouquet, specifically the chocolate cosmos. The notes around the cherry blossom made Sakura's heart leap into her throat,  dumbfounded by it.  
  
  
    "For my lovely Sakura: Wait until you finish reading all my notes, then turn to the back of the book."   
  
  
    Sakura's hands are shaky as she quickly flips to the last page in the book, nerves rattling.   
  
  
    "Sakura,  
  
    I know you're strong, stronger than me in fact. But know I am always here for you.  Whether it be emotional support, or just a friend to talk to for fun. I love you so much, you've always been an inspiration for me. After all these years that have past, all I wish for is your happiness.   
  
  
    Believe it or not, but Sai was actually the one who encouraged me to do this. I was too shy to do it alone, but knowing he supported me gave me the confidence I needed.  
  
  
    You're always welcome here, you and Sarada. I love you both so much, like you're my family as well. Sarada is the daughter I've always wanted, and you- you're irreplaceable to me. A dream I wanted for so long.   
  
  
    I love you Sakura. More than friends- but if you don't want us to be more than friends- then I will respect your wishes, and I'll continue to be by your side- as your best friend. Your happiness will be my own happiness.   
  
  
    - Ino"  
  
  
  
    Sakura slowly closes the book, placing it beside her on the couch. She feels like her body's on fire. Giddiness and disbelief making her shake. She needs to talk to Ino asap.   
  
      
    She walks to the phone in a daze, hands rubbing at her cheeks, flushed with embarrassment. She dials the Yamanaka's residence, and when Ino's voice greets her, Sakura swallows the lump in her throat.  
  
  
    "I love you too, Ino." She blurts, voice shrill and loud, not meaning to basically scream into the phone. Ino yells in surprise, but quickly starts laughing. She can hear someone else, close to Ino shifting around. Sai's voice leaking through as he asks Ino what's up. The butterflies in her stomach growing and growing- until they're larger than a monarch butterfly.  
  
  
    "Oh, Sakura just enjoyed her gift, that's all." Ino sounds so smug and proud, it makes Sakura want to screech. Sai lets out a short laugh, clearing his throat in the process.  
  
  
    "Oh, welcome to the family, Sakura." He says, no hint of snark or sarcasm in his voice.  
  
  
    Sakura's cheeks feel like peach fuzz, the embarrassment too much to deal with. "I-," She begins to cough, unsure of what she actually wants to say. "Um, thanks Sai."  
  
  
    Ino relays Sakura's message to Sai, and immediately shoos him away from the phone, with a curt "go bother Inojin." Sakura cant help but laugh at that.  
  
  
    "Did you wanna come back over?" Ino asks. "If you haven't had dinner come back, okay? Sai and I would love your company."   
  
  
    Sakura's quiet for a few seconds, mind reeling back and forth between happiness and denial. Not believing this is actually happening.   
  
  
    "S-Sure, I'll be over in a bit."


End file.
